sailormoonfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Ail (SMCU)
Ail is one of the Space Travelers who are minions of the Doom Tree. He and his twin sister Ann serve as the main antagonists of the first season of Sailor Moon Omega. On Earth, his nickname is Seijuro Ginga. Profile Appearance Ail is a member of an unknown alien species who call themselves the Space Travelers. In his normal Space Traveler form, Ail's skin is light green and he has pointy, elf-like ears, having one earring on his right ear. His eyes are of a dark blue color, whereas his long hair is a lighter shade of blue with hot pink highlights on the longer bits of his fringe. He wears a dark blue bodysuit that covers his entire figure, just like Ann. In his human form as Seijuro Ginga, his skin is of an average, fair tone. His hair is orange and relatively shorter; in this form, it reaches his neck. His eyes remain a purplish blue. The earring on his right ear is also kept. Biography Prior to Sailor Moon Omega Ail along with Ann came from an unknown alien planet, whose native beings, the Space Travelers, depended on the Doom Tree for life. In fact, it was the tree that gave life to all the Space Travelers, Ann included. The Space Travelers eventually got greedy and fought over the tree among themselves. Ail and Ann became the last surviving Space Travelers. The tree then relocated to Earth, in hope to teach its beings love over greed. In Sailor Moon Omega Ail and Ann invaded Earth in the year 2020 to drain energy for the Doom Tree, and targeted various forms of energy on Earth, finding out the most fitting energy source that the Doom Tree needs. During their mission, they pose as humans at Usagi Tsukino and Naru Osaka's university. In the process, Ail developed a crush on Mayu Chiba, the protective cousin sister of Mamoru Chiba. Mayu constantly foils Ann's plans to flirt with Mamoru. In Act 15, Ail and Ann battled the Sailor Senshi, who are reunited by Naru Osaka as Sailor Earth. The battle took an unexpected turn when Ail protected Mayu and Usagi from the Doom Tree. He soon came to realize that what they were doing was wrong, and was the first to truly realize the power of love, when he saw that Sailor Moon was in love with Mamoru. The Doom Tree then whipped Ail with its branches and attempted to stab him, but An took the hit and she is dying of her injuries. The Doom Tree explained to Ail and the Sailor Senshi that it was not evil, and the energy it needed was love energy. After the Doom Tree was healed by Sailor Moon, and An was healed by the Doom Tree, now renamed the Space Tree. Ail and Ann left with the Space Tree to start a new, peaceful life with it with the new understanding of real love they had for each other. Great Galactic Sailor War Thirteen years later in 2033, Ail and Ann return to Earth once again after receiving a distress call from Sailor Galaxia that the Milky Way Galaxy is under attack by the Dark Matter Empire during the Great Galactic Sailor War. Ail is invited by the spirit of Queen Serenity I to live at the Moon Palace alongside Ann. It was there when the Space Travelers decided to join the 33 Sailor Senshi in their fight against the Dark Matter Empire. In the battle, Ann selflessly sacrificed herself while battling Chaos Metallia and dies in Ail's arms. Ail then decides to eliminate Metallia, despite Mayu's protests. In his confrontation with the Queen of the Dark Matter Empire, Ail sacrifices himself to prevent Metallia from doing further damage. Later, Ail reunites with Ann as a spirit and joins the spirits of Queen Serenity I, the Knights of Endymion, Prince Diamond and Sapphire to help the 33 Sailor Senshi in the Great Galactic Sailor War. Category:KB Fan Fiction's Sailor Moon Cinematic Universe Category:KB's SMCU Characters Category:Cancer Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Former Villains Category:Healed Villains Category:Space Travelers Category:Sailor Moon Omega Category:Sailor Moon Omega characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Great Galactic Sailor War participants